


Everything I Love About You

by modelingbonds



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modelingbonds/pseuds/modelingbonds
Summary: By the time it was over, Subaru was kissing him. Gentle, fleeting kisses all over his face that made him smile and giggle like a little kid in a candy store. Subaru was so affectionate, and he loved that. He was so quick to profess his love to him, whether it be in a single sentence, or peppering his entire face and neck area with featherlight kisses that made his chest bloom with happiness. Makoto truly was the luckiest guy on Earth to be dating Subaru Akehoshi.





	Everything I Love About You

Lazy afternoons with Subaru were the absolute best, he decided. Walking home with him after practice to stay at his place for a few hours was always a treat. Subaru liked to ask about the video games he plays on his handheld console were, his eyes twinkling in delight when he offered to let him play for a while. It was always so amazing to see the wonder in his eyes as he began to comprehend the game he was playing at the time.

Some afternoons were more relaxed than that— the two of them lying in his bed in an embrace, sometimes talking, sometimes just staying there in silence and enjoying the other’s company.

Subaru’s mother seemed to like him, even offering to make him dinner and let him stay the night on some Fridays where he stayed later than usual. She was a very kind woman who genuinely cares for her son, treating him with absolute kindness while maintaining serious boundaries so his behaviour didn’t get out of hand. She was definitely a change from his own mother.

Nights like this one were colder, less inviting to their usual style of wearing nothing but their shirts and underwear when they went to sleep, so Subaru had opted to lend Makoto a pair of his clothes. They were roughly the same size, albeit the one centimetre of difference Makoto had on him, but that didn’t affect anything. The pajamas fit him well, with Subaru even commenting that he looked absolutely adorable in them, making him blush violently.

It was still rather early into the night, but the two of them were curled up on his bed watching a film on Makoto’s laptop. Subaru had whispered a quiet “I love you” into his ear at some point, wrapping an arm around him as the film got more and more action-packed with every passing second. He was warm beside Makoto, like a living hot water bottle, and he couldn’t help but smile like that. Subaru was comforting to him, like that teddy bear he used to carry around all the time when he was little. He could almost fall asleep like this, and even  _ did _ doze off five minutes, waking up and watching the end of the film pressed against his boyfriend.

By the time it was over, Subaru was kissing him. Gentle, fleeting kisses all over his face that made him smile and giggle like a little kid in a candy store. Subaru was so affectionate, and he loved that. He was so quick to profess his love to him, whether it be in a single sentence, or peppering his entire face and neck area with featherlight kisses that made his chest bloom with happiness. Makoto truly was the luckiest guy on Earth to be dating Subaru Akehoshi.

“Ukki, I’ve never told you what I really love about you,” He murmurs between kisses, smiling down at him in the light of the laptop screen. “Mind if I do?”

Makoto nods with a smile. “Only if I get to ramble about you, Akehoshi-kun~”

“You already ramble about me all the time,” He giggles, brushing a strand of Makoto’s hair back. Makoto’s eyes flutter shut, smile still as wide and bright as ever. “It’s adorable, no, you’re adorable.”

The flush that adorned Makoto’s delicate cheeks was very evident. Subaru knew that he still wasn’t used to all kinds of affections like this, he was a very underappreciated and humble guy overall— not really being complimented or commented on at all compared to his peers. He never really actively sought approval or asked for it, he just worked his hardest and hoped it would come his way.

“Love you” He mumbles, running his fingers through the orange locks.

Subaru leans in, kissing him hastily before pulling back and replying. “I love you too, even if you’re a huuuge nerd”

“Says you,” Makoto snorts. “You’re just as much of a nerd as I am.”

“Maybe I am,  _ honey _ .” Subaru knows he’s got him there— Makoto was so weak when it came to pet names, and it was absolutely adorable. He buries his face in his hands in embarrassment, too flustered to respond until Subaru pulls his hands away, kissing the knuckles on his left. “You’re so cute when you get like that, Ukki~ It makes me want to kiss you non-stop…”

“You kill me every time you do that,” He giggles. Makoto’s cheeks are still bathed in a beautiful shade of red— it was quite honestly adorable how he got so flustered from his affections. He clearly enjoys having Subaru tell him he loves him, judging by the way he smiles and laughs with him. “I think it’s one of the things I love the most about you, Akehoshi-kun.”

Everything about being with Makoto just felt  _ right _ to him, like he had found everything he was missing in his life. People always compared him to a shining star in the bright sky because of his namesake and personality, but he always felt like Makoto deserved that title more than him— he was dazzling, kind and bright, never doing anything to hurt anyone. He was human, just like everyone else. It just happened that Makoto was an amazing human that he was thankful for every single day of his life, grateful for the times they smiled and laughed together for hours on end, even driving Hokuto to the point of frustration with them at some points. 

He doesn’t remember when he realised he liked Makoto as more than a best friend— all he remembers is the warm feeling in his chest every time he talks to him. Makoto is such a wonderful person to be around, he wishes he could kiss every single one of his insecurities away, bury his fear of imperfection and being abandoned in a feeling of belonging… Makoto means so much to him, he doesn’t know how he made it this far without him. Meeting in their first year, standing together on stage in the DDD and later the SS… he’s been there every step of the way, smiling and cheering him on.

“You’re spacing out.” Makoto leans up to sneak a kiss from his lips, smiling as he (fake) pouts back down at him.

“I was just thinking about how much I love you,” A hand finds its way into Makoto’s blonde hair, carding through it delicately as he stares up at Subaru from below. “I don’t know what I did to deserve someone like you, Ukki. You’re the kindest, sweetest guy I’ve ever met…”

“That’s gay.” Makoto giggles as Subaru nods in response, the blonde’s arms wrapping around his neck. “I love you, Akehoshi-kun. My beautiful shining star. You’re like the sun, except I can actually look at you without making my eyesight even  _ worse _ .”

Subaru tosses another (fake) pout at him, earning himself yet another giggle from his boyfriend— he really was in a much sweeter mood tonight. “Aren’t I supposed to be the one telling you what I love about you? I want to give you all the love and appreciation in the world, Ukki. You deserve it for how hard you work, and I want to show you every single last detail I love about you.”

Makoto nods, and Subaru clears his throat. “I’ll listen, but I can’t guarantee I won’t start talking about you when you’re done.” This earned a chuckle from Subaru, who kissed his forehead before beginning.

“Your eyes are so beautiful, you know? Like shining jewels… they light up so beautifully whenever you’re playing your video games, and it’s just so cute to watch.” Subaru leans in for another kiss, pulling his hand away from Makoto’s hair to hold his chin. Makoto looked like he was going to explode from the affections, the flush still burning brightly on his pale cheeks. “Not to mention your smile, wow… I feel like you could even outshine all the stars in the sky.”

The light of the laptop flicked off on standby mode on the bedside table, but neither of them paid it any attention. The darkness made everything feel more intimate— more special between them. Instead of being on view to the whole world, the cloak of darkness covered them, hiding them to preserve their special moment together. Light didn’t matter right now, it was unnecessary. Just feeling the other was all they needed, that light form of touch while out of view made a big difference. Makoto was glad his laptop switched off, if anything. He doesn’t want Subaru to see his tears rolling down his face, catching in the light and twinkling like a diamond, he just wants Subaru to enjoy himself right now, let him say what he wants to.

“Your body is beautiful in every way,” He plants a kiss on Makoto’s jaw. “Your hair reminds me of the flowers my mother used to get from my father when he was out on long business trips. I know you get chastised by Hokke for eating unhealthy things so often because it makes your stomach soft, but I really think it’s cute~” More kisses pepper his face. “Your hands are the softest— wait, are you crying?”

Well, the secret was out after all. “Y-Yeah, sorry. I’m just so in love with you.” He breaths, feeling Subaru’s thumb trace his bottom lip in a gentle and tender way. He was so good at romantic things, something he never expected. Though, it ended up just being another thing out of several hundred for him to love. “I couldn’t help myself, you’re… y-you’re just so sweet and good to me and… I didn’t know how to react.” He laughs, voice wobbling from the overwhelming feeling of love inside of him.

“That’s cute, I love you so much. I’m so glad I met you.” Subaru pushes the sleeve of his hoodie over his hand, wiping away his tears and leaving him with a kiss. “Are you okay for me to continue?”

“You can if you want, I don’t mind.”

Another handful of kisses flutter across Makoto’s cheeks, forcing a smile to push its way onto his face. “As I was saying… your hands are the softest things ever. I feel like I could hold them forever… they’re so warm and soft, I love it when you hold my face and kiss me.” Subaru’s lips are on his briefly again— he’s in such a romantic mood tonight, Makoto notices. “Ever since we met, Ukki, you’ve felt like someone I could be with for a very long time… I’d die for you if need be, okay?!”

“Don’t do that, Akehoshi-kun~ I don’t know how I’d live without you.” Makoto sniffles, wiping away more of the runaway tears with the back of his hand.

Subaru’s giggling as he leans in to kiss him again. “I won’t, I won’t~ The afterlife would be so boring without you. I wouldn’t want to be without you for so long, Ukki… you’re my everything.”

“You’re mine too, Akehoshi-kun. You make me so happy— you’re the best boyfriend I could possibly ask for. You shine so bright all the time, and seeing you just makes me feel like I can fly… you never fail to make me smile and laugh and feel so wonderful, I just don’t know how I deserved someone as amazing as you in my life.”

“We deserve each other so much,” Subaru’s voice is quieter, like he’s on the verge of tears himself. “You deserve the whole world, Ukki. My beautiful shining star, I want to give you every wonderful thing I possibly can.”

“And I want to give you everything, too. I love you.” Makoto yawns quietly, blinking sleepily up in the darkness, making out the vague outline of Subaru’s face. “I’m getting sleepy…”

“I can tell,” Subaru chuckles, a kiss planting itself on his cheek. He moves from his position over Makoto to one beside him on the bed, blanket wrapping around him and keeping him sufficiently warm as it fell from how it stayed around him as he hunched over his boyfriend. “I am too.” 

Makoto rolls onto his side, feeling Subaru’s welcoming arms wrap around him. “I’m excited for those pancakes tomorrow, you mother makes them so well…” The entire world feels heavy around him and sleep begins to drag him off. Subaru’s scent was strong in his mind as he felt himself slipping away to his dreams. “Love you…”

The last thing he can hear is Subaru’s reply— something he had said a billion times tonight in every way, shape and form he could possibly imagine.

“I love you too, Ukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> theyre in love thanks . subamako is such a good pairing theyre so fun to write i love them a ton


End file.
